Floating
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober Day 4 - Spanking & Dacryphilia (Crying). Stony. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


Floating

Day 4 – **Spanking** | Mirror SexSpit-roasting | **Dacryphilia (Crying)**

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers

Tags: Dom/sub, Dom!Tony, sub!Steve, spanking, hole spanking, dacryphilia, subspace, dirty talk, cuddling, aftercare

"Are you sure about this Steve?" Tony was still fully dressed in his three-piece suit from a meeting with the board of SI.

"Yes Sir," Steve was kneeling naked in front of the full-length mirror that was in his and Tony's shared rooms. He had a leather paddle lying innocently across his thighs and a matching leather collar snug around his neck.

"Go over your safe word system with me again." Tony picked up the paddle when Steve lifted it up in an offering.

"Green means good, yellow is slow down and red is a full stop," Steve repeated dutifully and was rewarded with a light caress to his cheek from Tony's hand.

"Good," Tony straightened up, schooling his face. He knew what Steve needed right now when he was like this and that wasn't his usual caring self.

"Open your mouth, we don't want anyone to hear you crying out for it." Tony undid the red tie that was around his neck; he balled it up and shoved it between Steve's parted lips in a makeshift gag. Steve bit at the silk to keep in place, knowing full well that their assortment of gags was only a few feet away but somehow this was more erotic than a normal gag.

"Come, over my knee Steven." Tony sat down on the edge of his bed and patted his thigh. Steve blushed and staggered to his feet and soon found himself spread out over Tony's legs. His arms were folded and his chin resting atop of them, Tony's hand firm on his upturned ass.

"Check in?" Tony asked cautiously as he picked up the paddle and eyed the blond who was over his lap with interest. Steve held up his fingers in an 'okay' movement before his whole body jolted and a muffled noise escaped his gagged mouth. The first touch of the leather landing against his right ass cheek, the 'thwacking' sound echoed in the room. Steve shivered but held up his 'okay' movement again and Tony let out a quiet breath of relief before schooling his features again.

Steve jolted when the paddle landed against his left cheek. It was painful yet calming in a way that Steve had been craving all week, today had just been too much and he needed this. Steve moaned when Tony brought the paddle down in quick succession, making sure to give each cheek the right amount of attention.

Abruptly Tony stopped, chest heaving as he looked down at the welts that were starting to appear on Steve's ass cheeks that were now glowing pink. Steve was shuddering and gasping around the cloth in his mouth. Tony settled his hand on the small of Steve's back soothingly and just let Steve catch his breath and he slowly made a shaky 'okay' sign with his hand. Tony let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, he brought the paddle down, lower so the leather landed on the back of his thighs. Steve let out a muffled noise and his hips rubbed against Tony's thighs, his cock aching with his need.

Tony landed a few more hits on the backs of Steve's thighs just to turn them a soft shade of pink before letting a hard hit land right in the middle of Steve's ass. This time Steve's yelp was barely muffled by Tony's tie and he writhed on his lap over Tony's lap.

"Ssh, ssh, check in with me Steven." Tony shushed the Captain by running his free hand through the man's blond hair. Steve's body trembled and shuddered but he held up his 'okay' sign and Tony dropped a kiss to Steve's shoulder.

"You're doing really good for me Steven, I'm going to just hit you a few more times but that will be all you need to sink into that headspace you deserve." Tony murmured as he groped Steve's right cheek and tugged it to the side to expose Steve's hole. Steve shivered and cock rubbing at the side of Tony's leg as cool air brushed over his hole and then he felt a hot tear slid down his cheek when a sharp sting emitted from his hole when Tony brought down the paddle down hard.

"There we go, just let go." Tony crooned as he tapped Steve's reddening hole with the smooth leather and smiled when Steve let out a muffled sob as more tears rolled down his flushed cheeks when Tony brought the paddle down again and again. After 5 hard smacks, Tony stopped and set the paddle down. He tugged Steve up and cradled the silently crying man in his arms.

"There we go, just let it out and relax Steven," Tony tugged the soggy tie out of Steve's mouth and cupped the blond's head, pressing Steve's face against his collarbone. Tony rocked the larger man and made shushing noises as Steve shuddered against him and curled his arms around him in a tight hug.

"How about I put that lotion you like on your poor ass and then we cuddle some more, how does that sound?" Tony carded his fingers through Steve's hair and smiled when the larger man nodded against his shoulder.

"Yes please Sir," Steve's voice was weak and a bit hoarse as he sniffed, the last of his tears drying up.

"Just lay down here okay Steven?" Tony eased Steve down so the blond was face down on the fluffy pillows of the bed and the softer sheets. Steve let out a soft sigh of contentment as he sank into the cloud-soft mattress and the feel of the cool lotion being gingerly spread across his heated ass cheeks and thighs. Tony's fingers followed every dip and curve of Steve's backside, working the lotion into the skin and dropping a few kisses to the marked skin.

"How do you feel Steven?" Tony whispered as he settled up on the bed next to Steve, fingers dropping to brush through his hair gently.

"Good, floaty and good, thank you." Steve's words were slurred but he had a smile on his lips as he turned his head on the pillow so he could face Tony and peer up at him through squinted hazy eyes.

"Good I'm glad Steven, just float along. I'll be here when you feel ready to resurface." Tony whispered as he caressed Steve's face before going back to petting his hair.


End file.
